


Back Together

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [288]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Fighting, M/M, Make Up, brief nsfw dick sucking, no sex between Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: When Sam and Dean break up and Dean seems to be pursuing anything that moves, Sam finally thinks he deserves to move on too.Dean realizes he's less than okay with this happening.





	

Dean’s going home with a pretty redhead, and for once, Sam figures, _fuck it_. He deserves a fun night too. It’s been so long. He and and Dean are clearly never going to be okay. It’s been ages. Sam doesn’t need to be celibate forever, not if he doesn’t want to be.

Charlie seems very interested in Sam, and Sam is interested right back. He’s a good six inches shorter than Sam, but seemingly strong, with a killer smile. More than anything, he’s there, and he’s interested. Sam’s pretty sure that makes him desperate. He couldn’t care less.

He brings Charlie back to the motel, sure that Dean will be out for a couple hours. They don’t waste much time, and Sam reminds himself that this is just a hookup. This is what hookups are like. Fast, demanding, everyone getting their rocks off.

Sure, there’s nothing exceptionally personal or caring about it, but it’s great anyways. _Touching_  and _being touched_ , and it’s been so long since Sam’s seriously had that, it feels like his skin is singing with each brush of fingers.

He ends up on his knees, opening Charlie’s pants and sucking him. It’s been a while, but Charlie is smaller than Dean so it’s not too hard to sort out. He can get most of him in his mouth, uses his hand for the rest, gives him a sloppy blowjob that has Charlie swearing and clutching at Sam’s hair.

Sam has his eyes closed, taking in the bliss of having something like this, having his mouth full, having someone appreciate his efforts. He’s sinking into some sort of euphoria when the door bangs open. His eyes snap open, he stops work, and all feeling of calm or joy immediately evaporates.

Dean looks pissed. “Out,” he says to Charlie, getting out of the doorway and pointing. “Now.”

Charlie backs up, looking down at Sam who’s still on his knees. “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend,” he says.

Sam’s face burns red. “He’s my brother,” he snaps. He takes a deep breath. “You better go.”

Charlie buttons his pants back up and adjusts his shirt, then leaves. Dean slams the door behind him. “Your  brother, huh?” he says as soon as they’re alone. “What’s a matter, Sammy? Ashamed to tell him what we do?”

“Not anymore,” Sam says. “Not in a long goddamn time, Dean.” He takes a deep breath. “How was your friend tonight?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Dean snaps. “I come back to find you blowing another guy, Christ, Sam, it’s like–”

“Like what?” Sam challenges. “Like we’re broken up? Like you fuck anything with a passing interest and a pulse? Like I’m not going to wait around, mourning what could have been, forever? Shocking, Dean. Because that’s exactly what it’s like.”

Dean flinches, but, as always, comes back full of bluster. “Well, you didn’t have to–this is our motel room, Jesus, Sam–”

“Don’t even start!” Sam snaps. “I haven’t…we were done and I got that. I have watched you go after everyone but me for years. I get my chance to move on too, damn it!”

“Maybe I don’t want you to!”

“You selfish bastard!” Sam snarls. “You can, but I’m, what, supposed to wait around forever?”

“Maybe I don’t want to move on! Either of us!”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Well, Dean, when you split with someone and fuck everyone else beside, you’re kinda doing that.”

“Maybe I was…blowing off steam. Or whatever. Maybe I wanna try again.”

Sam sits in stunned silence. “You do not get to fuck with me on this,” he says lowly. “You either mean that, or you take it back right now, you understand?”

“I’m not fucking with you,” Dean says, earnest now. “I wanted to…”

“Then you should have just said something,” Sam says exasperatedly. “Not put us through this. Not screamed at me.”

“I didn’t know how. Do you want to?” Dean asks.

Sam hesitates, then nods. “Slowly,” he says. “Dean, we’re not rushing back into anything. We’re gonna do this right.”

Dean nods back, a slow smile creeping across his face. “Can I take you out? Tomorrow?” he asks.

Sam has no idea what his brother’s idea of a date is, honestly, but he’s eager to find out. He’s eager to try this, and see if they can make this work. So he nods.


End file.
